Walk Away
by Ducky101
Summary: Jackson and Lilly are dating. What happens when this new 'hot' guy moves in to town. He tries to split Lilly and Jackson apart. Lilly falls completely in love with him. Jackson being the jealous boyfriend trys to stop Lilly from falling in love with him
1. Fifty Dollars

Summary: Jackson and Lilly are dating. What happens when this new 'hot' guy moves in to town. This guy can tell that Lilly and Jackson are dating. With that information, he tries to pull them apart. Lilly falls completely in love with him, and Jackson (being the jealous boyfriend) sneaks up dirt on him. What will Jackson do with this information, and what will happen between Jackson and Lilly? Read and find out...

Walk Away

Fifty Dollars

Lilly's POV:

"Is that lazy butt up yet?" Lilly asked getting out her cell phone. She looked through her contacts, just for fun, and found Jackson's number. "I should call him and see if he is awake..." she muttered to herself. She pressed 'OK' on the cell, then his phone started ringing.

Jackson's POV:

I heard my cell phone ringing but I was to lazy to answer it. I only tilted it up so I could see who was calling. When I saw that it was Lilly, I rushed to answer it. "Hey, Lils, why you calling this early?"

_I am calling to see if you were up. Besides, get your lazy butt up. It is almost noon. _Lilly snapped at me.

"Fine, I will get up. But only because you made me." I said yawning. "Don't think this will happen every day. You know, I do like to sleep in every once and a while." I said kinda messing with her.

_Like to sleep in late, don't you think noon is late enough? And it has been happening every day this week! _She said kinda angerly.

"Sorry, yeah I know. I was just kidding. But I am serious. Stop calling me around this time everyday. If you want me up, call me earlier." I said still joking.

_Jackson. We were supposed to be at the beach to meet Miley and Oliver over an hour ago! And I did call you so don't complain to me._ She said still a little bit angry, but not as much.

Regular POV:

Jackson and Lilly met at the beach. They looked around and saw that Miley and Oliver weren't there.

"Where the hell are they?" Lilly asked after a few minutes of silence. She was still looking for them. "I will look over here, and call her cell. You look over there and call Oliver's cell." Lilly said in a demanding way.

They split up to look for them. Lilly had looked over towards the right side of the beach, and Jackson looked towards the left. Lilly pulled out her cell and dialed Miley's number.

Lilly's POV:

I heard the dialing on my phone, but nobody answered. I tried again. Only this time I heard it in a little stall. I walked over there and knocked on the door. "Miley, I know your in there. So don't try to pull something on me because I won't fall for it." she said as Miley opened the door.

"Lilly, will you go away? Please, look, here is fifty dollars. Go to the mall or something. Don't tell anybody that I am in here." Miley said handing me the fifty dollars.

"Why, making out with Oliver? Come on Miley, you know me better then this. I know you and Oliver are making out. I am not stupid." I said opening the door all the way after I had taken the money. "Look, I won't tell Jackson that your here. I will just say that I didn't see you so I thought you were at the mall." I said smiling closing the door on them.

"So, did you find them?" Jackson asked A few minutes after I had reached the spot where we were supposed to meet.

"Nope, you?" I said trying to keep the conversation short.

"No. I called Olivers cell but it went strait to the voice box." Jackson said walking even closer to me. "So, even if they do come, do you want to ditch them and head to the mall. I have fifty bucks on me." Jackson said pulling out his bundle of money.

"You know thats weird. I have fifty dollars to on me. So, lets go." I said linking arms with him and left.

Regular POV:

They had just reached the mall just in time to get a good parking spot. Lilly got out of his girly car and headed towards the entrance. "So, what store do you want to hit first?" she asked Jackson after he had gotten out of the car.

"All of them. Wait, which one first... well thats hard. You see, I am going to let you choose all of the stores. I just wanted to get away from the evil Rico." Jackson said, but muttered Rico's name.

"What is so wrong with Rico. I think he is a smart funny boy. I also think he is a sweet human being. Seriously tell me. What is wrong with him?" Lilly said linking arms with him as they walked into the mall.

"He so totally cruel. He pulls these nasty tricks on me, and he tries to get me fired. You remember the chicken suit? Well he made sure that I wore that just to make me look really stupid." Jackson said as he shivered at his terrible memory.

They had walked in to a new store that had just opened up a few week ago. Lilly looked at all of the wonderful clothing. She had looked for help, but then she saw something unbeliveable.

"Is it really true?" she said all excited.

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry that this chapter is short. I wanted it to be a cliffy. I really don't like this chapter, so if you have any ideas how I can improve it, please don't be afraid to tell me. If you would like me to continue this story, please review. I want a couple reviews just to see that people are reading my story.**

**If you didn't like it then please tell me and I will fix things to make it so everybody can enjoy it.**

**Please review.. :D**

**If you review for me, I will review for you.. If you have a stroy.**


	2. New Boy In Town

**Walk Away**

**Chapter 2:**

**New Boy In Town**

**Last Chapter:**

_"Is it really true?" Lilly said all excited_

"Is what true?" Jackson ased walking over to her.

"Him, the hottest guy that went to West Brook Elementry." Lilly said with a dreamy look on her face. "Oh, you were much cuter in middle school."

"Lilly, look, that guy is a total player. Don't get mixed up with him. Besides, nobody like the new boy in town. They always cause trouble. Especially kids like him." Jack said hoping that Lilly would get his message. "Why don't we go to a different store?"

"Cause I like this store." Lilly said dragging him. She walked up to the guy. "Hi, if you don't remember me, I am Lilly Truscot from elementry and middle school." Lilly said smiling holding out her hand for the guy to shake.

"Yeah, I remember you. You were the girl who was the prettiest queen of the playground." The guy said smiling then gave a nasty look to Jackson. "I am Hunter, and the last name isn't important."

"And I am Jackson, Lilly's boyfriend." Jackson said intruding the conversation.

"Jackson, quit trying to protect me. Hunter only means nice." Lilly said doing the hair flip.

"Lilly, you wanted to go shopping, not flirt." Jackson said pulling Lilly away.

"Wait," Hunter said handing Lilly his cell phone. "I will call you." he said smiling then walked away.

"Lets go shopping." Lilly said putting the cell phone in her purse.

"Your not going to keep that? I mean, it is his cell phone, and Lilly, you don't like him, do you?" Jackson asked hoping that the answer was no.

"Jackson, he is a nice friendly boy. Don't take offense." Lilly said looking back at Hunter.

"Fine, but can we get the shopping done?" Jackson asked taking her to a rack.

Lilly looked through all the clothes but found nothing that she liked. She went to a different rack, but still nothing. "Why not try a different store?" she asked walking out.

"Thats what I asked 10 minutes ago!" Jackson said running after her.

Hunter pulled Jackson back. "Lay off Lilly, or you will be sorry." he said then caught up with Lilly. "I know something that would look exelent on you." he said wrapping his arm around her. He looked back at Jackson and gave him another nasty glare.

"Really," Lilly asked smiling and motioning Jackson to follow them.

Jackson got in between Hunter and Lilly and wrapped his arm around Lilly. "Why not show us where its at," he said telling Hunter to lead the way.

Hunter led them to a dark store, that hasn't been opened yet. "Oh, I forgot when they open. Jackson, will you go check with Costomer Service?" he said making sure that Lilly was as far away from Jackson was possible, and that he was with Lilly. "I am sure that they will know." he said giving Jackson a smile, but out of hatrid.

Jackson did as he was told, but only to make Lilly happy. He walked over to Costomer Service and smiled. "Um... do you know when that store opens?" he asked

"Silly boy, that store has been closed for a month. The person who ran it died." The person said. "What do you need out of there."

"Nothing, I just wanted to look." Jackson said walking away.

"Have a nice day now." The lady said waving at him.

Jackson walked back to Lilly furious. "You jerk!" he yelled about to punch Hunter in the face.

"Jackson, calm down. After you went over there, he remembered it closed, and he was going to go get you, but you were already there. So don't be mad at him." Lilly said pulling Jackson away. "Oh, and you better be nice cause he is taking us out to lunch, so remember your manners." she said glaring at Jackson.

**10 Minutes Later**

"What would you like to eat?" The cashier asked at the local Taco Bell.

"Um... my frined Lilly here would like a Crunch Wrap Supreme for here please." Hunter said smiling. "What do you want Jackson?"

"Can I get a crispy taco for here please, with a sprite, no ice." Jackson said all hissy at them.

"And for me, I would like a Doctor Pepper, no ice." Lilly said smiling. "Your turn Hunter." she said all giggly.

"I would like a the same thing as her." Hunter said smiling at Lilly.

"Ok, it will be ready for you in about three minutes." The cashier said taking Hunters money.

"Lets go get a table." Lilly said. "Can you get us one by the window, Hunter?" Lilly asked keeping Jackson behind. "We will catch up to you in a minute." she said smiling at Hunter. After he left, she glared at Jackson. "What is your problem. He is doing this out of the kindness of his heart, don't ruin it for me." she said as the food came

_Am I her slave? She is totally going for Hunter, maybe I should just leave her. No, I can't. Cause that is what Hunter excatly wants. Why does everything have to be something difficult?_ Jackson thought to himself.

Jackson was so mad. He was half tempted to just dump all the food on him, but decided not to. "Lilly, I am sorry. But I need to go to work." he said taking his taco and leaving.

"Jackson, wait!" Lilly called after him, but there was no answer.

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry if there is misspelled words. I am doing this under Wordpad and it doesn't have Spell Check. **

**I am also sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I wanted it to be a cliffy, just like the first one.**

**If you like it, or don't like it, just tell me so. **

**Please review. **

**Sorry that I haven't updated, I just didn't know what to write, or had the time to do it. **

**If you do review, please give me ideas for the next chapter. I will use every idea.**


End file.
